


Glasses with Benefits

by NotSoHotsuin



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Best Friends, Confession, Fluff, Glasses, Hugs, M/M, No Spoilers, based mostly on the game, glasses are a kink don't believe me just watch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 06:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoHotsuin/pseuds/NotSoHotsuin
Summary: “I’m your best friend and you couldn't tell me?”“Hey Hibiki, I’m blind now. How’s that?”“I’m serious.”“Too bad. I can’t see it.”AU where Daichi needs to wear glasses and Hibiki feels like his handsome best friend just got even more handsome.He tries his hardest to shut up about it. Spoiler: He can’t and it spirals into a confession.





	Glasses with Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> There really isn't enough of this pair, so I hope I can add some fuel to the fire. I hope you enjoy!

“Not a word.” Daichi met up with Hibiki at the subway as usual so they could walk to school together. However, this time, there was a change to his attitude, and more-so his appearance.  
“I’m your best friend and you couldn't tell me?” It was a pleasant surprise, but he expected Daichi to share these things freely because of how close they were as friends. Daichi placed his thumb and index finger at the rim of his glasses and pulled them off to give Hibiki a good view of the most apathetic stare he could muster.

“Hey Hibiki, I’m blind now. How’s that?”  
“I’m serious.”  
“Too bad. I can’t see it.” Hibiki placed his hand over Daichi’s to put his glasses back on. The last thing they needed was a news article about a kid walking into a train by accident. It was more difficult to put them back on than he first imagined it to be, seeing as he could not angle them the same way Daichi could.  
“Do we have to go to class? Asking for a friend.” Hibiki smiled and gave Daichi’s cheeks a light tap to cheer him up. Daichi pretended not to notice how Hibiki’s touch lingered for a bit.  
“Come on. Let’s go.”

* * *

 

Most people seemed indifferent, but there were definitely people that gave Daichi a hard time. Hibiki stepped in when that happened. It didn’t do much, but it made Daichi feel a lot more secure to know that both of them would be fighting if it really came down to it. The people who wanted to pick a fight with Daichi were the usual squad of buffoons that enjoyed tormenting him on a daily basis. It was only natural they would berate on him for this as well.

However, his classmates found his glasses interesting. The attention he was getting from the girls wasn’t half-bad, but he was hoping Hibiki could pull him out of this awkward situation as well. It was fair to say he had come to rely a little too much on Hibiki’s presence. Everyone had some spare time now since the teacher was running late. Most of them were texting or chatting, but Hibiki seemed to be dozing off in his seat. There was a mischievous grin on Daichi’s face when he realized he could have payback for all the times Hibiki snuck up on him by surprise. With that in mind, he silently made his way over to him and grabbed him by the waist.

“Dreaming? Not anymore!” Hibiki truly loved Daichi from the bottom of his heart, but sometimes he really wanted to grab him by that scarf and shake him dizzy. He stiffened at the touch, but was far too tired to pretend he was scared. Daichi seemed to pick up on the clues, and let him go with a sigh.  
  
“C’mon don’t leave me like this. People are staring. It was fine the first hour or so but now it’s just getting uncomfortable...” Hibiki’s eyelashes fluttered as he tried to keep his eyes open.  
“How is the popular kid?”  
“Haha, don’t say it like that. They’ll forget eventually, and I’ll return to being invisible.” Hibiki frowned. It was usually not common to hear something that dark from Daichi.  
“That’s harsh.”  
“Well, yeah? I don’t really care. You and Io are all the friends I need. I’m happy with that.” Sometimes, not thinking before opening his mouth was a rather endearing trait. With a sleepy smile on his face, Hibiki also said something without thinking beforehand.  
“Cute.” There was a small pause. Had Hibiki not been half-asleep he might have noticed the faint blush coloring Daichi’s cheeks. Sleep deprivation really does wonders to a guy’s sense of discretion.  
“-Your glasses are cute.” he quickly corrected himself. At least there were some active brain cells trying to string together an answer that didn’t sound humiliating when said out loud. Yes, Daichi was cute, but Daichi didn’t need to know that. Actually, Hibiki was sure Daichi was aware of his feelings, but telling him that in school of all places was perhaps not the best idea, if at all.

“Cute? You wear them then! Do you know how filthy they get? I clean them and two minutes later poof they’re dirty again. You don’t have to touch them. They’ll do it themselves. Science should invest in windscreen-wipers for glasses.” Hibiki leaned back in his chair and tried to rub any visible sign of fatigue out of his eyes.

“Can I try them on?”

“I’ve been asked that so many times today and i've ran out of witty comebacks so just take them.” Hibiki reached out and gently removed Daichi’s glasses from his face. The glass was thick and rendered everything to a complete blur. Wearing them for longer than a minute was definitely going to give him a headache.  
  
While Hibiki was slightly let down by the experience, Daichi found himself impressed by how well Hibiki managed to pull off that look. He definitely passed off as a real intellectual.

“Wow. Too bad green’s not really your color because those frames are perfect.” It was hard to decide whether he was jealous of Hibiki or if he was admiring him for his good looks. “-That look is irresistible.” Hibiki grinned and used his index finger to tilt the glasses downwards.

“Throw yourself over me then. Prove how irresistible I am.” Hibiki joked, but Daichi seemed to have taken it a little too seriously.  There was a more distinct color to his cheeks now, and his voice was beginning to crack from nervousness.

“Alright enough. Give them back to the blind man so he can walk without falling over!”

* * *

  
“See? Today wasn’t that bad.” Hibiki had taken the train with Daichi to his flat, and was now waiting for him to unlock the door. They were not really planning on staying inside, but they needed to drop off their school bags so they could walk around with the weight of books off their shoulders. For someone who seemed to be living a rather simple life, Daichi’s keychain had a large number of keys on it to flip through.

“We didn’t get any privacy. Today was terrible.” Not being alone at all was apparently enough for Daichi to label it a terrible day. Knowing that made Hibiki smile.  
“Then,” He wrapped his arms around Daichi and let his hands rest near his stomach. “I’ll just have to make it up to you, right?” Spontaneous hugs were nothing unusual, but being hugged from behind felt strangely intimate.

  
“Look at you. Fixing problems. Letting me copy your-”  
“You’re not copying my homework.” Daichi narrowed his eyes and tried to negotiate.  
“What if I let you pick the movie we watch?”  
“That doesn’t work if we want to watch the same movie.”  
“Do we? What a coincidence.” Yes. Pure coincidence. That must be it.  
“Daichi,” Hibiki nuzzled closer and closed his eyes, feeling some of that fatigue seep back into his body. It was clear he had no intention of keeping the conversation going beyond this point, but whenever Daichi heard Hibiki say his name in that tone of voice he always thought Hibiki was going to follow it up with something. Daichi gently placed his hands over Hibiki’s, reveling in the calming atmosphere that surrounded them. It was pointless to hide the fact he wanted to hold Hibiki’s hand. Over the course of the fifteen years they’ve known each other, the last three or four got a little more physical. He tried to be cautious about showing affection in public, but trying to hold back what felt natural to do was just making him feel miserable.  
  
Luckily, they were not in public right now, so he did not have to think about how to keep up appearances. Not acting this way with Hibiki would be stranger than acting this way with him. He leaned his head back and took comfort in Hibiki’s embrace, letting the warmth wash over him and relax his muscles. When he noticed that Hibiki had closed his eyes, he mimicked him and rested his head against his for support.

Hibiki took the opportunity to softly intertwine his fingers with Daichi’s. The keys slowly got tangled up with their hand’s movements, and Daichi was losing his resolve to open the door. It was far too comfortable to let go. If he was allowed to, he would ask Hibiki to hold him like this as he was drifting to sleep. The thought of falling asleep in Hibiki’s arms made him feel secure, but thinking about it now was only making him nervous. He parted his lips and breathed out slowly to calm himself.  
  
Thoughts started to race when they got this close. He began to notice the little things. The scent of Hibiki’s hair, his breathing, and how carefully his fingers were caressing his skin. It was easy for his imagination to run wild, and it did so very often. It went from simple things such as holding hands and hugging to wanting Hibiki’s hands to do more than what they were doing now. More than he wanted to admit to himself. He had the urge to tell Hibiki exactly what to do, but even thinking about it made him feel lightheaded and a little guilty.  
  
Daichi hoped with all his might that Hibiki was not paying attention to his breathing. His breath hitched when Hibiki’s hands squeezed his palms even slightly. The warmth he felt a moment ago was turning into a more prominent heat. It was impossible to think that Hibiki’s arms did not belong around him. To think that they should be less expressive or tone down their display of affection was silly. Nothing ever felt more right than having Hibiki this close to heart. He turned his head a little, and accidentally felt Hibiki’s hair brush his cheek. This scent was one wild aphrodisiac. That was the only way Daichi could explain the fact he actually wanted to kiss Hibiki.

He managed to stay quiet when Hibiki’s hands took a more firm grip on his, but he was close to losing it when Hibiki nuzzled his neck. The word “Please” almost slipped out. The once peaceful expression on his face was replaced with unbearable look of self restraint. It was becoming increasingly more difficult to hide what effects Hibiki had on him. Holding hands was a good type of affection, but it just wasn't enough anymore. It might have been greed or selfishness, but Daichi did not want Hibiki to hold anyone else’s hand like this. He did not want Hibiki to find someone who he enjoyed spending more time with, or perhaps even fall in love with. Hibiki was special to him, and all he wanted was that feeling to be mutual. No one had shown him kindness the way Hibiki had, and he just hoped that this meant Hibiki found him precious as well. The heat around them was making it hard to think straight. Daichi caught himself begging Hibiki to move his hands down to an area that could benefit more from his touch. Had his throat not been dry, maybe he would have been able to actually say it out loud.

  
The clanking of a metal object helped snap Daichi out of his daydream. He quickly moved out of their embrace and distanced himself. It was easy to tell if he was blushing with such pale skin, so he needed to keep his face away from view. He crouched to pick up the keys and checked them in a rush to make sure he got the correct one for the apartment. This was a hug. That was all it was. That was what he needed to tell himself not to feel guilty about it. Had he not dropped the keys, he probably would have done something to put their entire friendship at risk. It was hard to stop thinking about it, especially since he knew this wasn't the first time it had happened.

“Ah! Sorry, I dozed off! I have the right key now. Let’s go inside and grab something to eat before we go out.” Hibiki was still not sure what had happened. The hug only lasted a few seconds to him. If he was completely honest, he did not feel like going to the movies at all. All he wanted was to lie down and rest for a few minutes. Meanwhile, Daichi was trying to clear his head. His fantasy had taken over his mind, and there was no telling what would have happened if he told Hibiki to actually touch him. Even admitting he wanted this was making him feel as if he betrayed Hibiki’s trust in some way. He was taking a different type of pleasure from their interactions, and keeping this facade of friendship up was starting to feel dishonest. In the end, he’d crack and admit it if Hibiki put him under the same type of pressure again. He knew he was going to keel and tell Hibiki exactly how he was feeling, but this was not the right time. Daichi had the perfect confession in mind, and planned on going through with it when the time was right. That was what he told himself yesterday, and the day before that. That was what he had been telling himself for the last year or so.  
  
The door swung open. Daichi kicked his shoes off and tossed his bag down onto the floor with relief. Hibiki was used to locking the door by now and did so as soon as they stepped inside.

“Let me get my phone first. It’s somewhere in my room, it will only take a minute,” It was so difficult to get a word in edgewise because Daichi always managed to sneak past him flawlessly without a sound. For someone so loud, he moved soundlessly.

When Daichi walked into his room, he caught his own reflection in a mirror and rolled his eyes. Hibiki managed to walk past him in just the right moment, probably with the intention of helping Daichi look for his phone.

“Aaaand I look stupid in these. Great. Didn't think they’d look this dumb when I picked them. Then again, i was blind when I picked them so that explains a lot.”

“You’re exaggerating.”

“Dude. You're my best friend. You have the privilege of talking shit without getting hit. Why don't you use it more often?” He really had to be blunt with Daichi sometimes.

“Because I think they look good on you.” What Hibiki really wanted to say was “You look good. I like you.” but he was too nervous to say it. He could be completely honest with Daichi but it was better to be safe than sorry. Hibiki was guaranteed to leave Daichi smiling even with a simple compliment. He seemed to be taking pride in it.

“Oh, I see. You think i look smarter in them?”

“Not even in 200 pairs worn simultaneously, Daichi.”

“There it is! Good old cheeky Hibiki!” He wrapped one arm around Hibiki and punched him slightly. Hibiki wanted to swing back, but slipped on the carpet and ended up bringing Daichi down with him. Daichi managed to grab onto his bed to slow their decent but they still fell pretty hard. All that move really ended up doing was pull the sheets off and drag them to the floor as well. When Hibiki finally got some balance back, he pushed himself up to give Daichi room to move.

“Daichi-!”

“Dude, eat less next time you decide to fall on me. You knew I was fragile when you got me.” Hibiki might have laughed had he not actually been worried. Daichi was the one that took most of the damage and hit his head against the wooden floor. If anyone was going to suffer from the hit, it was going to be him.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, no problem. You know, next time, why not fall onto my bed? Just saying. It was right next to you. Just. Throwing that idea out there. I’d have no problem with that.” Judging by Hibiki’s sigh, he was relieved no harm was done. When Daichi tried to move, Hibiki wrapped one arm around him to help him sit up straight.  
  
“Did they break? Oh crap, did I actually break the frames!?”  
“Well, you made it longer than I expected you to. Almost a whole day.”  
“No, wait. They’re fine. Phew.” After realizing there was no need to panic, he gave Hibiki a judgemental look. “I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that.” As usual, Hibiki moved his hand to push Daichi’s bangs aside and check for bruises or blood. Daichi got himself into trouble plenty of times on his own enough for this to be routine. While Hibiki was checking for wounds, Daichi tried to put his glasses back in place. Getting adjusted to change was not his strong suit.

“They don't even fit. Who makes specks that don’t fit? What brand of hell is this? I have to keep adjusting them or else they slide right off.”

“First world problems.”

“Is that a way to talk to the visually impaired?”

“Just visually?”

“Wow. Revoking your BFF privilege right now, you savage.” Hibiki smiled and wrapped his arms around Daichi, practically crushing him in a suffocating hug.

“A hug isn't going to make up for your verbal abuse. You need to try harder.” Hibiki squeezed him a little tighter and nuzzled his neck, hoping that would be enough. Daichi wrapped his arms around Hibiki to return the hug. That was supposed to be the end of it, but Daichi didn’t think before opening his mouth, and something just happened to slip.

“Good guess but no, try again.” There was not really much left for them to do. All Hibiki could think of would stretch the meaning of friendship, but Daichi seemed persistent. Daichi had a hunch things would not progress from here on out, but he was wondering how far Hibiki’s imagination could take him when he was told to try again. This would have been a good idea if Hibiki had been fast to react, but he seemed to be taking way too long mulling it over. The silence was making Daichi want to retract what was said. The guilt was starting to pile on when he realized he was trying to coax his best friend into doing something he probably wasn't comfortable with. Although when he tried to pull away to apologize, he noticed that Hibiki was not letting him go. He furrowed his brows and gave Hibiki a light tap on the back to signal that the hug was over. Still nothing.

After giving it some thought, Hibiki placed a chaste kiss on Daichis neck. Given how they had shared cheek-kisses in the past, this probably shouldn’t have come off as that much of a surprise. In a way, it was more relieving than it was surprising. Daichi closed his eyes and gave Hibiki’s shoulder a gentle squeeze. When Hibiki didn’t hear any complaints, he pressed his lips against a different spot a little rougher, removing any thoughts of chastity from his mind. Daichis fingers curled around the fabric of his jacket, gripping it harder. It was enough of a incentive for Hibiki to trail kisses down his neck to his collarbones.

Everything was so hazy that it almost felt like a dream. Daichi had just calmed down from his initial scare in the hallway and now he was back to square one, feeling his entire body be consumed with fire. Hibiki let his hands slide underneath Daichis shirt, allowing his fingers to trace lines over bare skin. He felt Daichi arch into their embrace, his chest pressing close to Hibiki’s. Daichi had a strong urge to rip Hibiki’s jacket right off his shoulders. He tried to be subtle about it by digging his fingers underneath the fabric to slowly slip it off his arms, but it was too difficult to manage from their angle. A sound that was hiding in the back of his throat escaped when Hibiki’s neck kisses turned into tiny love bites. That “Please” that wanted to be heard was too quiet a murmur for Hibiki to actually hear, but the way Daichi clawed at his clothes told him he was doing a good job. Hibiki knew he was going too far, but it was not as if Daichi had ever told him to stop, and by the looks of it, he was not going to tell him to stop anytime soon.

Daichi only managed to call out half of Hibiki’s name while he was getting pampered with kisses. He could have sworn he heard Hibiki chuckle before placing another kiss right below his ear. He should tell him to stop. This was not how far it was supposed to go. Daichi imagined himself confessing to Hibiki in a more romantic way. He was not sure how, but he was sure he did not plan for it to be on his bedroom floor followed by the sentence “try again”.

Daichi let the back of his fingers slide down along Hibiki’s neck before moving to his chest. His fingers gripped the fabric tightly when he felt Hibiki’s hands come to rest on his shoulders. Hibiki was still placing soft kisses along his jaw and cheeks. Daichi only hoped Hibiki had his eyes closed so he did not have to see his flushed face.

“Hi-Hibiki…” This time, he managed to spell out his name. Hibiki placed one final kiss on Daichi’s cheek before pulling away.

“Say ‘please’ again, I missed it the first time.” When it looked as if Hibiki was moving in for another kiss, Daichi placed his fingertips at Hibiki’s lips and gently kept him at a distance.

“N-No! Wait! Not here. Not like this. This was an accident. It isn’t how it… should have happened.” It was not that he didn’t want to kiss Hibiki. He just didn’t want to do it on his bedroom floor at random. It felt out of place. When he noticed that his fingers were still on Hibiki’s lips, he let go and tried to cover his face with his hands.  
“...Is this your first kiss?”  
“Y-you know I’ve never had a girlfriend. Why are you so surprised…” Hibiki gently tried to move Daichi’s hand from his face to look him in the eye. Even if Daichi was not trying to hide anymore, he kept looking away. Hibiki tried to cheer him up.  
“I didn’t think I’d be lucky enough to get your first kiss. That’s why.”

“Haha, thanks for thinking there could be someone else.” It seems like it worked.

“Daichi,” That tone. Daichi never really figured why Hibiki said his name as if he was pausing for dramatic effect. He never finished those sentences anyways. At least, not until today.

“-I love you.” This was for every time Hibiki said his name and kept silent. For all the times he wanted to finish his sentence but couldn't. Everything felt so obvious now. He finally gathered enough courage to look up at Hibiki. With a grin on his face, and a blush that spread down his neck, he asked only one question.

“Do you even need to hear me say it?”

“No, but it’d be nice.” Daichi practically threw himself at Hibiki. He whispered the words to him as if it was the only way he could tell him how he truly felt. As if saying it out loud would somehow require too much energy. It only felt normal to think of this as trading secrets. For the longest time, that was exactly what it had been for the two of them. A very well kept secret.

 

* * *

 

They decided to stay inside and watch the movie online instead. Daichi allowed Hibiki to rest in his bed for a while so he could regain his strength. Apparently he had been taking longer shifts at work which made it harder to catch a good night’s sleep. The only sad part about letting Hibiki sleep in his bed was that he slept for a very long time, and they never got to do anything together for the rest of the day. After they ate and finished watching the movie, he sort of stayed in bed until midnight, and only woke up when Daichi snuck under the covers.

“What time is it?”  
“It’s time to sleep. At least for normal people who don’t work their bodies until they fall apart.” Hibiki rubbed his eyes and breathed out slowly. His body still felt drained and torn from work, and going home was the last thing he wanted to do when he was comfortably tucked into Daichi’s bed.  
“Ah, I should leave then,”  
“No, you don’t! It’s too late for that. Just sleep over. I got some spare clothes if you need them.” Of course Daichi was not going to let him walk the streets past 12am.  
“It’s fine. Let’s sleep.”  
“You’re fine sharing a bed with me?”  
“It’s just like when we were kids.”  
“E-even now?...” Daichi pulled the covers over his form and put his laptop down on the floor. He wanted to talk for a while, but one look at Hibiki’s face told him his friend needed sleep badly. A part of him wanted to reach out and touch his cheek, but would that be considered keeping him awake or encouraging him to sleep? Rather than decide, Daichi huddled closer and cupped Hibiki’s hand. He could always tell if he crossed a line. Hibiki never smiled if he considered him a bother. Then again, Daichi could not recall a single time where Hibiki actually told him he was bothering him.

“Hey, Hibiki-” He swallowed hard, and took a deep breath to psyche himself up. “-this is going to sound dumb, but do you think you could-” Without really finishing his sentence, Hibiki wrapped one arm around Daichi and pulled him close.

“Like this?” He placed a soft kiss on Daichi’s forehead. As usual, his touch lingered, and Daichi found himself sinking deeper into the warmth and kindness that was Hibiki.  
“...Yeah.” There was that familiar scent again. He had come to associate that specific hair product with Hibiki now. The distinct aroma was nostalgic and brought back a wave of wonderful memories. All the different feelings he had for his best friend often felt overwhelming, and keeping them hidden even now just felt stupid. That was why he carefully rested his weight on his forearms before he placed a kiss on Hibiki’s lips. Hibiki’s eyes fluttered open before he kissed back. As unexpected as it was, he moved his hand to cup Daichi’s cheek and cocked his head slightly to deepen the kiss.

  
“What happened to making the first kiss perfect?” Instead of answering him, Daichi pressed his lips against Hibiki’s again and again until he dropped the question altogether. Feeling Hibiki’s arms around him, and knowing that the warmth they enveloped him in was only for him made it easy to ignore everything else. It was true that Daichi wanted the confession to go a certain way, and that he always thought his first kiss would be something out of a horrible romcom, but it was unnecessary to wait. It was stupid to wait for something he had spent at least six months planning in advance. As long as it was with Hibiki, it would be perfect no matter what.


End file.
